Talk:Naruto x UT
cannon? is this OVA cannon? :No. Sign your posts Cerez365 (talk) 13:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::So this is a proper OVA then? Some clarity woudl be nice. SharinganMike (talk) 19:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose it is...or it's simply just a promotional tool.--Cerez365 (talk) 19:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I can't see it as a proper OVA. I really hope its a promotional tool. An OVA for something in the future timeline is just stupid and obsurd. I'm just glad the OVA's are not cannon. SharinganMike (talk) 20:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke won? Did Sasuke really win? Or could this be considered a draw since they were both injured and in the rumble... and alive? The only difference I saw was that Naruto had Team 7 beside him, while Sasuke had to get up on his own.--Kai Maciel (talk) 15:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Personally I think it was a draw, but the wierd thing was Naruto had three claw marks across his chest, how could Sasuke possible do that with any of the jutsu in his arsenal & meanwhile Sasuke is seen standing up in the center of a sizable crater miles away. My theory on this is he was using susanoo to attack & defend himself against naruto in their battle, causing the blood we see dripping from his eyes, and that naruto had been slashed possibly by a new weapon manifested from susanoo. Dupe There is a duplicate of this. Which would should be redirected to the other? Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :This name seems to be the actual title--Deva 27 (talk) 23:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Tell me where to watch this, please! well, can somebody Tell me where to watch this??? :here. Sign your posts next time. --Cerez365 (talk) 03:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) baby cry hi. is there anybody who knows whats going on with this baby cry in the end ? :Probably no. Omnibender - Talk - 16:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It may be symbolic... The birth of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo; A repressed memory? I wonder if Kishimoto participated in the OVA and this is a clue... I say it's a trailer, because the new season of Naruto (anime) WOULD have this content in it, we would need about 20 episodes or so if we cut off the fillers NOW...that would lead to the Danzo fight, then what we see in the "OVA", which I say is a trailer. I mean, it all seems somewhat right, some things are off, but hey, it's the anime. They change everything. Asuma's Trench Knives Naruto's wielding Asuma's Wind Chakra blades when fighting Sasuke. Thought that a bit weird since they were with Shika... Sparxs77 (talk) 00:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) To answer this though it is non-canon. Asuma's knives aren't a unique weapon, and considering the fact that both Naruto and Asuma have wind affinities, it makes sense to use a weapon to make better use of it, though a different weapon would have been better This is an OVA completely non-canon This isn't a trailer, it's an OVA used to promote something, I HIGHLY doubt that its even remotely canon. sakura? Ok I was wondering how the hell sakura thought Naruto is dead? She is a mid-ninja right? :What exactly is your question? Who said she thought he was dead? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 16:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Picture The picture in the article, where Naruto is using Asuma's Trench Knives, is in reverse. Fangzntalonz (talk) 00:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) English Airdate Where exactly was this aired on April 4, 2011 in English? Diamonddeath (talk) 05:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just a small observation * 1. Naruto has 4 arms and uses 3 to form a Rasengan (without So6p/Kyubi mode) * 2. Sasuke has his sword and clothes back just like in manga recently --Elveonora (talk) 04:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC)